Truth or Dare: Digimon Frontier & Soul Eater Style
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: An old fic of mine, I thought I would share it with all of you! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! ChessShipper-OldRivalShipper here! I decided to upload one of my old fanfics, I hope you all enjoy it!  
>It mostly revolves around Soul Eater and Digimon Frontier. (those two were my faves when I wrote this.)<br>But some other anime characters are joining in on the fun too!  
>So I hope you all enjoy this!<strong>

**Oh yeah, my OC Sayuri is in this fic too.  
>But she's quite different from the Sayuri you guys know now, you'll see once you read it.<br>And here's a few more info on her from her characteristics:**

**Sayuri was actually going to be the star of my old fic: "A Prehistoric Mishap"  
>Which is actually a Dinosaur KingDigimon/Naruto X-over, but I discontinued it.  
>If you guys wanna know more about it, then don't be scared to ask!<strong>

**Well enjoy this tale of craziness and love! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**~ChessShipper-OldRivalShipper (Once known as ShadowLily-LoneWolf)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater & Digimon Frontier Crossover;**

* * *

><p><strong>Anime Interviews and Truth or Dares!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hello<strong> **and Welcome back People!** **Here's chapter 2!** **and now the declaimer:**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I did.**

Audience: yay! *applause*

**Me: okay let's begin!** ***pulls out piece of paper*** **first Dare is from my friend Kim! and what she wrote is;**

_**i love it was so funny. yes i want a kouji and sayuri kissing scene.  
>i have a dare for soul i dare him to go on a date with maka.<br>i have a question for tommy. who do you have a crush on?**_

**Well isn't she a cutie? I love these Dares, and the question is cute too! Now first up! *evil grin* ohhh Koji-kun! Sayuri-chan!**

Koji: what? why the hell did you ask that question anyway?

Sayuri: y-yeah! *blushes*

**Me: oh so you don't want to kiss? Does this mean you don't love each other?**

Koji: of course I love her! It's just...

Sayuri: it's kind of awkward to kiss in front of a camera... *points at the camera*

**Me: you are such big babies! Gah! Either you two kiss or I'll lock you in a room together for 24 hours! Which one will it be?**

Both: neither!

**Me: fine! *grabs both of them and drags them* you two will stay in a room together for a whole 24 hours! *locks them in a room together* ugh! Idiots.**

Soul: wow someone's in a bad mood today... so uncool.

**Me: *glares at soul* well sorry Mr. I'm-so-cool-I-don't-give-a-damn! But if Ms. Zoe wasn't such a slut! Then I wouldn't be mad now would I?**

Zoe: what the hell did I do?

**Me: hmmm I don't know, maybe wearing a short skirt in the Digital world? and a top that doesn't even cover your belly button? Or maybe it's your annoying Digimon Spirits? Or is it the fact that you practically flirt with every guy and or Digimon in the Digital world? Admit it you're a SLUT! S-L-U-T-!**

Zoe: I am not a slut!

**Me: yes you are! I have half of a mind to kick you out of this studio!**

Zoe: well isn't that funny? It's true! You do only have _half_ a brain!

**Me: oh now you've done it! You little- *gets cut off***

Shinigami-sama: *covers my mouth* now, now, let's not get into a cat fight now shall we?

Soul: when did you get here Shingigami-sama?

Shinigami-sama: Kiddo-kun called me, said something about the noise distracting him from admiring his Symmetry.

Soul: -_-" figures.

Spirit: *reads the dares kim sent* what? No! My dear Maka-chan has to go on a date with that ungrateful little octopus head? I will not let my little Angel do that!

**Me: *grabs a really thick book* shut up! *hits him with it***

Spirit: *unconscious* Maka-chan...

Soul: what an uncool father...

Maka: -_-"

**Me: yeah I almost forgot about that dare, okay get going Soul and Maka.**

Soul: no way! So uncool!

Maka: I'll never go on a date with that jerk!

**Me: I'm already pissed off, do you want me to do something you'll both regret letting me?**

Both: fine. *leaves studio, 'secretly' holding hands*

**Me: okay the last one is for Tommy, who do have a crush on?**

Tommy: huh? Girls are gross!

**Me: wow, wasn't expecting that from an 8 year old... wow that's it? Oh man, what a short show!**

Audience: let Koji and Sayuri kiss already!

**Me: fine, *unlocks the door***

Sayuri: finally, what took you so long?

Koji: Man, that was such an annoying thing to do.

**Me: wow really? Then what happened to your bandana Koji? And what is it doing on Sayuri's neck? **(A/N: I read this on a fanfic once! it was so sweet!)

Both: *blushes really hard*

**Me: well there's the kiss you all wanted to see, too bad we didn't get to see it personally.**

Both: phew...

**Me: but fortunately Sid-sensei hid a camera in the room! You're the best sensei!**

Sid: no problemo! Should I show the tape already?

Sayuri and Koji: oh god no!

**Me: show it please! *notices Dr. Stein sneaking up on Takuya* uh-oh *grabs metal bat* oi! Stein-Hakase!**

Dr. Stein: hmm? *get whacked, unconscious*

Sid: *puts tape in the main computer/camera slot*

*a huge camera appears, showing the clip*

_Playing tape..._

_Koji: *sitting next to Sayuri* um hey... we're alone now you know...*blushes*_

_Sayuri: guess you're right... *blushes*_

_Koji: *moves closer, faces only inches apart* so..._

_Sayuri:*looks at him blushing* so..._

_Koji: *unties his bandana, then wraps it around her neck* I love you... *pulls her closer*_

_Sayuri: I love you... *kisses him*_

_End Clip._

**Me: one word... WOW! Love it!**

Shinigami: how romantic! *claps his huge hands together* what a beautiful scene!

Liz: awwww! how cute! you kids totally deserve each other!

Patty: I hear wedding bells! He he he he he ha ha ha!

Sayuri: *blushes as red as tomato*

Koji: *blushes really hard too*

Kid: such perfect symmetry!

**Me: that's it! Hey Kid! Why do you have 3 lines on the left side of your head and none on the right? That's asymmetrical!**

Kid: she's right! I'm a pig! A worthless cow! I don't deserve to live! *cries*

Liz: here we go again... *walks over to Kid* hey come on kid, those three little stripes are nothing! You are perfectly symmetrical!

Patty: that's right Kiddo-kun! You're not a cow! You say funny words! And cows only say "Moo"!

Kid: girls thank you!

**Me: okay... anyway, hey where is that slut Zoe anyway?**

Zoe: I am not a SLUT! *tackles me*

**Me: *pulls her hair* get off me you slut!**

JP: cat fight! Go Zoe!

Takuya: JP! Koichi, mind lending a hand?

Koichi: yup, *pulls me off of Zoe, while Takuya holds on to Zoe*

Zoe: let me at her!

**Me: I can so take you on!**

Shinigami: SHINIGAMI-CHOP! *knocks me and zoe unconscious*

Takuya: *catches Zoe* oh man.

Koichi: *catches me* how troublesome...

Spirit: MAKA!

Shinigami: CHOP!

Spirit: *unconscious*

Sid: well that was a weird show *sweat-drops* anyway, please send us your Dares and Questions for chapter 3! Sid out! oh yeah! you can also ask the Hostess any questions and dare her too!

Ragnarok: HEY! HEY! I NEVER GOT TO BE ON THIS SHOW! I'M WAY BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE! WHERE'S MY SPOTLIGHT!

Crona: hey this isn't _your_ show you know...

Ragnarok: IDIOT! *starts hitting crona*

Crona: *tries to defend herself/himself* stop it!

Excalibur: Why wasn't the great Excalibur in this show either!

Director: and cut! Can someone please take these 3 outside? And can someone please get the Hostess and Zoe some water?

Guard: let's go! *drags Crona, Ragnarok, and Excalibur, then throws them in the garbage* and stay out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *walk inside the studio with the DF crew* hello People! Welcome Back to my Show! since no sent any Question or Truth and Dares, we don't have anything for the show! But first the declaimer!**

**Declaimer: don't own anything, not now not ever.**

Audience: awww!

**Me: that's the awful truth...**

Audience: awww man!

DF crew: phew!

*suddenly Shinigami-sama walks inside the studio*

**Me: ne? Shinigami-sama! is there something wrong?**

Shinigami-sama: no of course not! and I was lucky enough to find you here Hostess-chan, *hands the hostess an envelope*

**Me: what's this for? *opens envelope and reads the letter***

_To whomever is reading this._

_You are cordially invited to Shibusen's 1000th anniversary party.  
>It will be quite a pleasure to have you join us on this wonderful day, the day our school was discovered.<em>

_Thank you and hope to see you there._

_P.S. wear something symmetrical._

_Sign;_

_Death the Kid._

**Awww! and wow! do I really have to wear something symmetrical? I don't think I have anything like that!**

Shinigami-sama: don't worry, your clothes have been prepared at Shibusen, *turns to DF cast* you are invited as well. And same as hostess-chan, your clothes have been prepared at Shibusen.

**Me: Kid prepared them didn't he? and where on earth is Sayuri-chan?**

Shinigami-sama: yes he did, and I told her first. She left a little while ago, said something about seeing Kiddo-kun again and skipped towards Shibusen.

Koji: *anime vain*

Koichi: *sweat-drops*

**Me: well let's get going! *runs off outside, finds a huge truck outside the studio* wow! cool! is that our ride?**

Shinigami-sama: yes it is, say hello to the tiny people Medusa!

Medusa: *behind the wheel* hello.

Shinigami-sama: don't worry, she's a good witch now.

**Me: really? well in that case. *climbs up into the truck, followed by the DF crew and Shinigami-sama* let's head off to Shibusen!**

*after 3 whole hours of driving; Takuya and Shinigami-sama ended up arguing about which flavor of pie is the best, and Medusa tried threatening to kill them if they don't shut up and almost crashed the truck into a pie factory, they finally arrive at Shibusen.*

Takuya: Cherry!

Shinigami-sama: Blue-berry!

Takuya: Cherry!

Shingami-sama: Blue-berry!

Medusa: Gah!

Koji: would you two shut the hell up? *gets Shinigami-chopped, on the ground bleeding*

Koichi: *sigh* will this madness ever stop? *grabs one of Koji's arms*

**Me: *grabs Koji's other arm* dunno maybe, maybe not. *spots Chrona* Hey it's Chrona! *runs to her/him/it (lol) and lets go of Koji's arm* hey Chrona!**

Chrona: h-hello H-hostess-chan, w-what are you doing h-here? *Ragnarok pops out*

Ragnarok: oi! ugly! what the freaking hell are you doing on my turf?

Chrona: this isn't _your_ turf you know Ragnarok...

Ragnarok: shut up Chrona! *starts hitting Chrona*

Chrona: stop it! *tries to defend herself/himself/itself from Ragnarok*

**Me: hey stop that you mutated chibi! *grabs a stick and hits Ragnarok with it* stop hurting Chrona!**

Ragnarok: *goes back inside Chrona's body*

Chrona: *starts crying* t-thank y-you h-hostess-chan! *hugs me*

**Me: *rubs Chrona's back* it's okay, it's okay. You wanna look for Maka-chan?**

*Chrona nods, hostess-chan takes her/his/it's hand and walks back to the others*

*everyone goes inside Shibusen*

Shinigami-sama: well I shall leave you all now, Soul-kun and Maka-chan should escort you to the guest rooms later. bye-bye! *disappears into mirror next to the group*

*after 2 hours of waiting*

Soul: man, escorting people is so uncool.

Maka: stop complaining.

**Me: oi! Soul! Maka! we're over here!**

Maka: hostess-chan! *hugs said person* I've missed you!

Soul: must be a girl thing.

**Me: oi! Maka-chan! *hugs her back***

*everyone heads over to the guest rooms, Chrona goes to her room to change, everyone goes to their assigned rooms*

Maka: anyway all your clothes you'll be wearing are in the closets! see you at the party in 1 hour! *goes to hers and soul's apartment to change*

1 hour later;

Maka: you all look nice everyone! *wearing her usual red party dress and high heels*

Soul: man, these kind of things are so lame. *wearing a black tuxedo*

Chrona: I-I d-don't t-think they're l-lame...*wearing a white suit*

Takuya: hey where's Tsubaki and Black*Star? and Kid, Liz, and Patty? and most of all where's Sayuri? *wearing a red suit*

Koji: *flinch, wearing a dark blue suit w/ his bandana still on*

Koichi: anyway, let's just go! *wearing a dark green suit*

*On everyone else: Zoe was wearing a light purple dress and purple heels, JP a light blue suit, Tommy a light green suit, hostess a black dress and black heels, plus all the boys are wearing classy shoes!*

*everyone enters only to find hundreds of guests inside, but not one of the missing SE cast and Sayuri was there*

Takuya and JP: time to chow down! *runs to the buffet table*

Zoe: hey! get back here! *runs after them*

**Me: this is weird...**

Tommy: no kidding! *hides behind me*

Chrona: *hides behind Maka*

Koichi: I don't think she meant that, did you hostess-chan?

**Me: no I meant; it's weird Kid wasn't here to greet us, that plus Black*Star isn't at the Buffet table yet, nor is Tsubaki. And what's weirder is the fact that Sayuri isn't even here yet!**

Shinigami-sama: hello! howdy! hi! hey! please enjoy the party! well that's my speech! enjoy!

Soul: he still calls that a speech? *sweat-drops*

Everyone in the room: yes sir!

Takuya: *munches on some food* wow! the music might be a bit creepy but the food is delicious!

Zoe: *sweat-drops* pig.

Shinigami-sama: I almost forgot! Hostess-chan's crew is here, so please cooperate when being interviewed okay?

Everyone: yes sir!

Koichi: you have to work now too?

**Me: yeah, Director said so... *sigh* I really need a vacation. *walks towards camera crew, grabs microphone* let's just get this over with.**

Black*Star: *breaks through the window, and crashes into the camera crew; completely destroying the cameras* I, the great Black*Star! am here! bow before my Glory!

**Me: I've never been happier to see Black*Star! thank you Black*Star!**

Black*Star: no problem wench! but what are you thanking me for?

Tsubaki: Black*Star! you shouldn't crash through windows like that!

Black*Star: but Tsubaki-FOOD! *runs to buffet table*

Tsubaki: *sigh* wait! *runs after him*

Koichi: well that answers the question of where Black*Star and Tsubaki are. Now we just have to figure out where Kid, his partners, and Sayuri are.

**Me: I might be able to help! since the cameras are broken (as well as the crew's bones) I don't have to work all night!**

Tommy: that's great! I'll tell Takuya, Zoe, and JP! *runs off*

Koichi: I'll tell Koji!

**Me: Yosh! *runs off, finds Dr. Stein in the hallway* oi! Stein-hakase!**

Stein: *turns around* oi Hostess-chan, where are you going? the party is the other way!

**Me: we were looking for Kid, Liz, Patty, and Sayuri. By any chance, did you see any of them?**

Stein: follow me *walks away*

**Me: eh? why? are we heading towards the others? oi! *runs after him***

**At the Party:**

Koichi: hey Koji! where are you? KOJI!

Tommy: we have to help find the others! they could be in danger!

Takuya: come on Tommy! how could they be in danger?

Zoe: um I don't know, they are in _Death City_ after all!

Takuya: oh yeah...*runs off with the others*

**Somewhere:**

Koji: Damn it! where the hell am I? stupid school, you can't even go to the bathroom without getting lost!

Sayuri: but kid! I can't do this...it's too embarrassing!

Kid: don't worry about it! it'll be over soon!

Koji: huh? *hides behind a wall*

Dr. Stein: would you two get the show on the road?

**Me: I think they need a little help.**

Dr. Stein: why don't you help them out?

**Me: I've never done it before either!**

Dr. Stein: and at that age you're still afraid?

Koji: *thinks* _What the hell are they talking about? _*listens in some more*

Liz: come on you two!

Patty: he he he he he he he he he! Sayuri-san looks so pretty!

Koji: huh? *peaks a little*

Kid: I'll be right here when you need me. *holding her hand*

Sayuri: okay... *walks away*

Koji: so that's why she was so excited to see him...heh I played the fool huh? *walks away, and ironically finds his way back to the party*

Koichi: dude! where have you been?

Koji: *bangs covering his eyes* nowhere...

Shingami-sama: *stops the band from playing* okay everyone, now for a special treat for all of you! she is just an amateur singer and soon she'll be studying here in Shibusen this year, so please welcome Sayuri Uchiha!

*Sayuri walks in with a guitar in her arms, talks into the microphone*

Sayuri: thank you everyone for coming and making this night a special night for Shibusen! the song I'm going to sing, is dedicated to a very special person in my life;

Koji: *whispers* _let me guess, it's Kid isn't it?_

Sayuri: I hope you're out there, I just want you to know: you drive me "Crazier" Koji Minamoto!

Koji: what?

Sayuri: *singing while playing the guitar*

_I've never gone with wind.  
>Just let it Flow,<br>Let it take me where it wants to go,  
>'till you open the door, there's so much more.<br>I never seen it before,  
>I was tryin' to fly,<br>but I couldn't find wings.  
>but you came along and you changed everything.<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around.  
>you make me crazier, crazier.<br>feels like I'm falling,  
>and I'm lost in your eyes.<br>you make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_I watched from a distance as you, made life your own.  
>every sky was your own kind of blue,<br>and I wanted to know,  
>how that would feel.<br>and you made it so real,  
>you showed me something that I couldn't see,<br>you opened my eyes and you made me believe._

_you lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around.  
>you make me crazier, crazier.<br>feels like I'm falling,  
>and I'm lost in your eyes.<br>you make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_ohhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for,  
>I don't wanna hide anymore, orrreee.<em>

_you lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around.  
>you make me crazier, crazier.<br>feels like I'm falling,  
>and I'm lost in your eyes.<br>you make me crazier, crazier, crazier.  
>crazier, crazier.<em>

Everyone in the whole room: *claps really loud* amazing! beautiful! perfect!

Koji: so all this time...

Kid: *appears out of nowhere* she's been practicing that song, she said she wanted to make it perfect just for you. That's why she came to Shibusen earlier than you did, to practice.

Koji: don't sneak up on people like that!

Kid: sorry!

Koichi: so is that why you're weren't here to greet us?

Liz: that's right; Tsubaki, Patty, and I went shopping to find her the perfect attire.

Tsubaki: while Black*Star helped her gain her confidence.

Patty: she really loves Minamoto-kun! he he he he he he he he he he he!

Kid: while I helped her perfect her singing.

Koji: so she did all this...

**Me: for you, she told me she loves you too much to let this moment slip her by.**

Dr. Stein: love, an emotion one feels for another person.

Marie: couldn't have said any better Stein.

Shingami-sama: she planned out the whole thing, she was waiting for this day ever since she met you. I helped her out, Marie, Stein and Hostess-chan did too.

Dr. Stein: I helped her with her guitar.

Marie: I helped with the stage.

Sayuri: *walks down from the stage* thank you for all your help everyone!

Everyone (except Koji, and DF crew wherever they are.): anything for love!

Sayuri: Koji?

Koji: yeah?

Sayuri: you drive me Crazier!

Koji: *hugs her* you drive me Crazier too. *kisses her*

*Everyone had a great time, but nobody knew where the rest of the DF cast were.*

Takuya: *hanging on a tree branch* could someone get me down?

Zoe: how did you get way up there?

Takuya: I thought I saw a flying pie, so I jumped out the window to try and catch it.

JP: idiot.

Zoe: Stupid.

Tommy: weirdo.

END.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Eater and Digimon Frontier Crossover;**

**Anime Interviews and Truth or Dares!**

**Me: welcome back people! as you all know, I just love writing these things! maybe because I want Soul to confess Maka, and other things too.**

Soul: like torturing people.

**Me: shut up Soul!**

Soul: fine, whatever.

**Me: anyways, before we begin the Declaimer.**

**Declaimer: I don't anything here that isn't mine.**

Audience: *claps*

**Me: now to begin, I wanted to write this story for like ever! SE and DF Crossover fanfic now presents;**

**Romeo and Juliet (my version)!**

SE and DF crew: what?

**Me: that's right! now the cast!  
><strong>_**  
>Juliet - Sayuri<strong>_

_**Romeo - Koji Minamoto**_

_**Capulet - Soul Eater**_

_**Lady Capulet - Maka Albarn**_

_**Montague - Death the Kid**_

_**Lady Montague - Chrona**_

_**The Nurse - Tsubaki**_

_**Tybalt - Black*Star**_

_**Rosaline - Zoe Orimoto**_

_**Benvolio - Koichi Kimura**_

_**Prince Escalus - Takuya Kanbara**_

_**Friar Laurence - Shinigami-sama**_

_**Count Paris - Harvard (sorry couldn't think of anyone else!)**_

**Well now, let's get ready!**

*after 5 hours of complaining, arguing, nagging, fighting and broken equipment later*

Zoe: but why can't I be Juliet? I memorized the lines!

**Me: because Juliet didn't prance around in a mini-skirt! now shut up and get into character!**

Zoe: *walks away mad*

**Me: actors ready?**

Liz: as ready as they'll ever be.

**Me: now let's begin!**

_Scene 1: Act 1_

_(Me: I haven't completely seen the play yet, so I only know a few things, please forgive me!)_

**Me: *clears throat* In the fair City of Verona, there lived two families; the Montagues and the Capulets. Who hated each other worse than death.**

Sound affects (1): Down with the Capulets!

Sound affects (2): Down with the Montagues! A Plague on both your houses!

Black*Star: *holding a script in his hands* Yahoo! Turn three Bonvolio! look open on they Death!

**Me: *whispers* it's "Turn thee Benvolio! look upon thy Death!" you idiot!**

Black*Star: *whispers* oh sorry let me try again, *clears throat* Turn thee Benvolio! look upon thy Death you Idiot!

**Me: *slaps forehead* why me? why me?**

*curtains open up, (they were closed before and after Black*Star came in) to reveal Koji and Koichi*

Koichi: Good Marrow Cousin? *walks up to 'Romeo'*

Koji: is the day so young?

Koichi: but new struck at nine.

Koji: Ay me! sad hours seem long

Koichi: what sadness lengthens Romeo's hours? In Love?

Koji: out...

Koichi: of love!

Koji: out of her favour, where I am in love.

*Romeo and Benvolio talk out a plan to see Rosaline*

_Scene 1: Act 2_

_*Romeo sees Juliet dancing, and it is love at first sight!*_

Koji: O! she doth teaches the torches to burn bright! Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight.  
>For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.<p>

*Tybalt argues with his Uncle, whilst Romeo walks to his beloved*

Koji: if I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. *reaches his hand out to her*

Sayuri: Good pilgrim, you do wrong, your hands too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss. *takes his hand*

*Romeo and Juliet kiss*

Sayuri: *touches her lips* you kiss by the book.

*Juliet's nurse comes into the scene, Romeo wears his mask yet again*

Tsubaki: Madam, your mother craves a word with you! *pulls Juliet with her*

_(okay change of script I know, but I was waiting for these parts!)_

*Tybalt dies after a sword is stabbed into thy chest!*

Black*Star: I am dying! Dying! *falls on the ground*

*Cue Balcony scene*

Sayuri: O Romeo! Romeo! wherefore are thou Romeo? Deny thy father, refuse thy name...

Black*Star: still dying! still dying! the pain! the PAIN! *falls on the ground, again*

Sayuri: *sweat-drops* uh...'Tis but thy name that is my enemy,

Black*Star: still Dying! still dying! the PAIN! *falls on the ground, again*

Sayuri: Thou art thyself though not a Montague.

Black*Star: STILL dying! ah! thy pain!

Maka: *from behind the curtain, throws a really thick book* Shut up! and die already!

Black*Star: *falls off the stage* AHHH!

Tsubaki: Black*Star! I mean Tablet! are you alright? *runs to him*

Audience: it's TYBALT!

Tsubaki: sorry!

Sayuri: ah forget it! Romeo where are you?

Koji: um, right here my beloved! *climbs half way up the ladder* my beloved Juliet.

Sayuri: my beloved Romeo! *reaches out to him*

Soul: Get away from my Daughter you little scumbag!

Koji and Sayuri: ehhh?

Maka: Juliet! stay away from that disgusting Montague!

Sayuri: *whispers* those aren't the lines from the script!

Maka: don't take that tone with me young lady!

Koji: look Maka, just calm down, it's only a play!

Maka: don't you dare take that tone with me you little scumbag!

Kid: don't talk like that to my son! *draws out his sword*

Chrona: I-I d-don't know how to f-fight t-them!

Kid: I shall fight them my beloved! Romeo! get your butt down that ladder this instant!

Koji: what the hell is wrong with you people! this is just a play!

_In the Audience:_

Liz: is this the way the play is supposed to go?

Kim: I don't think so, is it Jaqui?

Jaqui: no it isn't.

Ox: I knew it! my beloved Kim and I should have been the lovely couple of this play!

**Me: yeah nice dream there Ox, but come on! why are they suddenly talking like this?**

Bokomon: *pops out of nowhere* it could be possible that they got so into the play, that they lost their senses and started to think the play was real!

**Me: AHHHH! talking gremlin! *grabs a really thick book, and starts hitting him with it* Die you monster! DIE!**

Neemon: are you making a Bokomon pancake?

**Me: ahhhh! talking Kangaroo! *starts hitting both him and the other one with the book* DIE!**

_On Stage:_

Soul: you have some nerve to show your face here Montague!

Kid: well you have some nerve to kidnap my son!

Koji: okay, I don't know what the hell is going on here but this isn't real you idiots!

Sayuri: yeah! Koji's right! *tries to climb down the ladder, but falls, Koji catches her though* thank you Koji!

Koji: anytime, my Juliet.

Patty: *riding on a real Giraffe* yahoo! high ho silver away! *the giraffe runs out of the studio*

*everyone sweat-dropped*

Kid: no! the horror! the symmetry!

Both kids: eh?

Kid: *runs towards Juliet* your dress! the left side is one centimeter shorter than the right! *starts fidgeting with the skirt*

Soul: hey! don't touch my Daughter you Symmetrical pervert! *punches kid in the face*

Chrona: I-I don't k-know h-how to handle my h-husband c-cheating on me!

Kid: tomorrow we shall have a duel to the death! *grabs Koji by the collar* let's go son! *walks away with Chrona while dragging Koji by the collar*

Soul: fine with me! *does the same, except with Juliet instead*

Koji: uh...Juliet?

Sayuri: um...Romeo?

*all 6 leave the stage*

**Me: what? oi! wait! *runs after Soul's group***

Black*Star: hey! how much longer do I have to play dead?

**Me: 10 more hours! *runs off***

Black*Star: YOSH! *hits himself with the book* X_X

Tsubaki: -_-" Black*Star...

Liz: well that was complete waste of time!

Kim: no kidding!

Ox: completely awful.

Jaqui: ...

The END.

A/N: sorry if it was bad!


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Eater and Digimon Frontier Crossover;**

**Anime Interviews and Truth or Dares!**

Back Stage:

**Me: *reading VK manga***

Maka: Oi hostess-chan, what are you reading?

**Me: ah Maka! wanna read it with me?**

Maka: uh no thanks. *walks away*

Director: oi! hostess-chan! I have good news for you!

**Me: huh? what is it Director-sama?**

Director: unfortunately Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy needed a vacation from the show. So you'll have a new cast to interview; but Koji, Koichi, and the SE cast will still be on the show though.  
>Enjoy! *leaves*<p>

*Show Time*

**Me: hello people! miss me? well before you reply, the Declaimer!**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything, not now not ever!**

Audience: *claps*

**Me: okay then, let's bring out our new special guest! *reads card, shocked* Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! somebody pinch me I must be dreaming! this is too good to be real!**

Soul: *pinches hostess-chan*

**Me: ow! anyway, let's bring out... *starts giggling* the Vampire Knight Crew!**

Audience: woot! whoohoo! *claps*

*The VK crew walk inside, every one of them sits down*

Yuki: good day to you all!

Zero: ...

Kaname: hello everyone.

Aido: my fans! good day!

Rima: ...

Shiki: ...

Ichijo: hello!

Kain: um, hi.

Ruka: ...

Seiren: ...

**Me: *starts giggling* okay before we ask you any questions, let me introduce the SE crew!**

Soul: yo. just call me Soul.

Maka: h-hello! *starts blushing* just call me Maka.

Black*Star: Yahoo! I am the great Black*Star! bow before my Godliness!

Tsubaki: *bows in apology* I'm so sorry for my partner's behavior! I'm Tsubaki by the way.

Kid: my name is Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid for short. It's nice to meet you all.

Liz: names Elizabeth Thompson, but you can just call me Liz.

Patty: Patty's the name! he he he he he he he he!

Corona: m-my n-name i-is c-crona...it's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you...

Ragnarok: Hey! *sees Ruka* hey... *hearts in his eyes* so..beautiful! *stares at Ruka in awe*

**Me: O_O okay that was weird coming from Ragnarok! but oh well! now let me introduce the only decent people from DF Koji and his brother Koichi! plus my DF/SE OC Sayuri!**

Koji: hey.

Koichi: hello.

Sayuri: hi- *notices Ichijo* uh... *blushes*

Koji: ?

**Me: now a special treat for all of you! my friend's OC and Koichi's *Ahem* Girl! Midori!**

Midori: hello!

Koichi: *blushes*

**Me: now to start, okay Zero-kun~! I have a question!**

Zero: what?

**Me: why are you so dang hot? oh I can't take it anymore! *glomps Zero***

Zero: what the-! get off me!

**Me: sorry, *stands up* anyway. *evil grins* this next one is for; Sayuri!**

Sayuri: huh? what?

**Me: why do you keep staring at Ichijo so lovingly?**

Koji: *twitches*

Sayuri: *blushes* I don't!

Ichijo: *smiles at her*

Koji: *glares at him*

**Me: wow this is getting boring! well guess I'm gonna have to do this; Dare time! now:  
>I dare Ichijo to bite Sayuri! I dare Shiki to bite Corona! I dare Kain to bite Maka! and I dare Aido to bite Tsubaki! ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!<strong>

Midori: you forgot to drink your medicine today didn't you?

**Me: YES! now do it!**

Ichijo: I'm sorry about this Sayuri-chan, but it is a dare *slowly bites her neck*

Sayuri: Ichijo-sempai... *closes her eyes and starts blushing*

Koji: *turns red* THAT'S IT! *tackles Ichijo* Liz!

Liz: why did you have to drag me into this? *turns into her gun form*

Sayuri: KOJI! *collapses from blood-loss*

Midori: SIS! *runs to her*

Koichi: *follows Midori*

**Me: wow! ha ha ha ha ha ha! now the others!**

Shiki: *walks up to Corona*

Corona: I-I d-don't k-know h-how t-to handle this!

Shiki: it'll all be over soon, don't worry *walks closer to her*

Corona: *starts shaking*

Kid: *kicks Shiki in the face, meaning sends him flying* you asymmetrical bastard! don't you dare lay a hand on her! do you hear me? *keeps stepping on his face*

**Me: so much fun! I love love triangles! he he he he he he!**

Midori: uh hostess-chan? I don't know if you noticed or not but...MY SISTER IS DYING OVER HERE! *shakes hostess-chan* wake the hell up! we need to bring my sister to the hospital!

**Me: huh? Midori is so funny sometimes! lol**

Maka: get the hell away from me you idiot!

Kain: I have to do it! or else this Hostess-chan person will kill Ruka!

Soul: you bastard!

Tsubaki: um...I'm not so sure about this!

Aido: don't worry, after this you'll want more I'm sure of it.

Black*Star: *kicks Aido in the face* Yahoo! no body takes my spotlight!

**Me: so much fun! ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

Shinigami-sama: SHINIGAMI CHOP! *hits hostess-chan*

**Me: look at all the Torchics! *faints***

Stein: okay then, where's Sayuri?

Midori: here!

Stein: well you look just fine! what was the big emergency?

Midori: I'm not Sayuri! I'm her twin Midori!

Stein: oh sorry, now where's your sister?

*Midori takes Stein to where Sayuri was*

Spirit: MAKA-CHAN! *chases Maka, who was being chased by Kain, who was being chased by Soul*

Kid: Corona are you alright? *keeps stepping on Shiki's face*

Corona: yes...thank you Shinigami-san...

Kid: anytime. and call me Kid. *smiles*

Corona: *blushes* o-okay..K-Kid...

Shinigami-sama: *sigh* young love...isn't is beautiful?

Sid: yes it is... *sigh*

Nygus: *helping hostess-chan*

_with Stein and the Uchiha Twins:_

Stein: this is one big mosquito bite. *patches up the wound*

Midori: -_-" that's not a mosquito bite you know...

Koichi: -_-" how can THAT be a mosquito bite?

Stein: Midori, since you're her sister; do you remember the battle with Arachnophobia?

Midori: yeah? but what's that got to do with anything?

Stein: remember Arachne's henchman? mosquito?

Midori: *anime vain* DOES THAT LOOK LIKE HIS BITE? NO! HAVE YOU EVEN NOTICED? WE WERE IN A ROOM FULL OF FREAKING VAMPIRES! DOESN'T THAT RING A FREAKING BELL?

Stein: *pulls out ear plugs* Vampires? really? why didn't you just eliminate them?

Midori: well for one thing; they were guests on the show, and remember we were not allowed to attack any Kishin or witch that appear as guests on the show?

Stein: oh yeah, well anyway your sister is fine now, she was just knocked out by the blood loss.

Midori: thank goodness...

Koichi: hey! whatever happened to Koji?

_The Stage:_

Koji: I'm gonna freaking kill you! you blood-sucking leech! *starts shooting Ichijo using Liz*

Ichijo: now, now calm down! I did it because I was dared to! *dodges all the bullets*

Koji: dared to? DARED TO? *starts shooting*

Liz: oi! calm down Koji!

Koji: calm down? CALM DOWN? THAT FREAKING VAMPIRE JUST BIT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?

Liz: well shooting him without thinking first isn't going to help!

Koji: just shut up!

Liz: fine!

Patty: I want to play too! *turns into her gun form*

Koji: *catches patty* well I was doing just fine with Liz, but thanks Patty!

Patty: *bad guy voice* Die in hell you freaking blood-sucker! ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Ichijo: and here I thought she was a nice little girl...*sweat-drops*

Kid: stop it! violence is never the answer! *grabs Liz and Patty from Koji*

Koji: fine, oh and by the way kid?

Kid: yes?

Koji: Ichijo destroyed the symmetry.

Kid: *twitches* YOU BASTARD! YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL! YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE! *starts shooting him like Koji did*

Ichijo: I don't even know what symmetry is! *starts running*

Kid: you...don't...know...what...symmetry is...? DIE IN F****** HELL! *chases him outside*

Shinigami-sama: *drinking Tea* hmmm the show is getting quite exciting isn't it?

Sid: yes it is, shouldn't we do something?

Shinigami-sama: let kids be kids.

Sid: alright.

Nygus: there, she just needed some sleep.

**Me: Zzzzz...**

Midori: it's only my first time on the show...and now I feel like I never want to come back...-_-"

Koichi: welcome to my world.

Stein: well anyway...we're all out of time so-

Yuki: wait!

Stein: ?

Yuki: me and Kaname and Zero didn't get to do much!

Stein: shut up or be dissected.

Yuki: *shivers*

Stein: well anyway, we're out of time so...don't forget to send you Questions and Dares people! *scary voice* or I'll dissect you!

_END_

A/N: sorry to all VK fans if I hurt your feelings but, I just couldn't resist! lol forgive me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hello my beloved fans!**

Audience: *claps and cheers*

**Me: thank you, thank you! now before we begin the Declaimer and Author's Note!**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I got rid of the title cuz well, it's such a tiresome thing to write.**

**Me: now let's begin! first of all our very special guests (who never leave..) the Soul Eater crew!**

*Curtains open up revealing the SE crew*

Soul: yo.

Audience: so cool!

Black*Star: Yahoo! the Great Black*Star is here! bow before my greatness!

*cricket silence*

Kid: Good Day to All.

Audience: Yay! the Symmetry Freak!

Maka: hello everyone!

Audience: Hi!

Tsubaki: it's a pleasure to be here!

Audience: *claps*

Patty: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'll kill you all!

Audience: *shivers and then sweat-drops*

Liz: Hey.

**Me: now, you all must be wondering: what happened to the Digimon Frontier crew? right?**

Audience: *nods*

**Me: well hate to disappoint you Zoe, JP, and Tommy fans... but they are no longer on the show.**

Audience: *sad faces*

**Me: but here are the ones who still are!**

*curtains pull up revealing Koji, Koichi, and Takuya.*

Koichi: hello! *smiles*

Takuya: Howdy! *grins*

Koji: ...

**Me: now you all must remember Sayuri and Midori right? well they went on a little makeover trip!**

*curtains open up to reveal two girls; one with pink hair and one with black hair*

Sayuri (girl with pink hair): Hello!

Midori (girl with black hair): Heya!

**Me: (talks all fashion designer like) Sayuri is wearing a beautiful combination of brown and green! just look how her khaki blazer and khaki shorts blend perfectly with her light green top and green sneakers! *looks at Midori* looks like Denim is the theme with this outfit! just look how her denim miniskirt and matching jacket goes perfectly with her dark blue top and sneakers!  
><strong>  
>Koji: *stares at Sayuri* wow. *blushes*<p>

Koichi: *stares at Midori* whoa. *blushes*

**Me: now! we have some new special guests today...**

Audience: ?

**Me: Introducing-!**

*a blue blur speeds pass hostess-chan than stops in front of her*

Sonic: *smirks* am I late?

**Me: right on time! like always! *gives Sonic a high five*  
><strong>  
>Sonic: all right! *returns hostess-chan's high five then takes a seat*<p>

**Me: now, next is-!**

*a black blur speeds pass hostess-chan than stops*

Shadow: late?

**Me: nope!**

Shadow: good. *takes a seat*

**Me: now, all that's missing is- *hears something breaking* huh?**

*the wall behind hostess-chan breaks*

**Me: what the-? **

Amy: Sonic! *hugs Sonic*

Sonic: Amy! let go!

Tails: sorry about that hostess-chan. I'll fix it later okay? oh! and are we late?

**Me: you guys aren't late Tails, but did Amy have to break my wall?  
><strong>  
>Tails: yeah sorry about that, and is that such a bad thing? I'll fix it later!<p>

**Me: uh...**

Kid: *starts to freak* THE SYMMETRY! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE SYMMETRY? *nosebleeds than faints*

**Me: oh boy... Liz? Patty?**

Liz: got it. *lifts kid's left arm* Patty?

Patty: Hai! *lifts kid's right arm* see you later hostess-chan! *walks outside while dragging Kid*

Tails: interesting...

Cream: what happened to that boy?

Cheese: chao!

Knuckles: I guess we better sit down. *takes a seat, Cream and Tails do the same*

**Me: hmmm role call! Sonic?**

Sonic: here!

**Me: Shadow?**

Shadow: here.

**Me: Amy? Tails? Cream? Cheese? Knuckles?**

Amy: here!

Cream: present!

Cheese: chao!

Tails: present!

Knuckles: here.

**Me: Blaze? Silver?**

*silence*

Amy: where are they?

Sonic: I thought they were with you!

**Me: hmmm...**

Silver: sorry we're late!

Blaze: his fault.

**Me: well it's doesn't matter. you guys are here and that's what is important here.**

Soul: hey! hold up! whenever we're (Soul Eater crew) late you threaten to kill us!

SE crew: yeah!

**Me: maybe because you guys never listen! now...SHUT THE *BEEP* UP!**

Amy and Sonic: *covers Tails' and Cream's ears* innocent minds here!

**Me: whoops! sorry! anyway...I have a special segment for all of you! it's called:**

**Stick it to Stein!**

Audience: whoopee!

**Me: now, the purpose of this game is to see how Dr. Stein reacts when we stick different things into his head! yes, replacing the screw.**

Audience: ohh!

**Me: now *a "sleeping" Stein enters the room on a hospital bed* who would like to try it out?**

Everyone: ehhh.

**Me: fine. be that way. *pulls out piece of paper* and the first to go is...AMY!**

Amy: what? no way! I'm not doing it!

**Me: fine. I guess I'm just have to bring Sally Acorn here...**

Amy: fine, I'll do it.

**Me: good girl, now. *pulls out "Stein's" screw* now, stick your piko piko hammer inside his skull.**

Amy: fine. *sticks her hammer handle first into Stein's skull*

Stein: *wakes up* huh? *sees Sonic* Sonic...? *hearts in his eyes* I LOVE YOU! *runs towards Sonic*

Sonic: AHHH! *runs away from Stein*

Stein: come back my love!

Amy: Sonic! *runs after the pair*

Soul: what the heck just happened?

**Me: hmmm *grabs the hammer and pulls it out of Stein's skull***

Stein: *falls to the ground unconscious*

**Me: next is...Koji!**

Koji: hell no!

**Me: *grins* fine. but I wonder how Sayuri would like being alone with Shadow (in human form) for oh I dunno 24 hours?**

Koji: fine. let me guess, my bandana?

**Me: yup!**

Koji: fine. *folds bandana the sticks it into Stein's skull*

Stein: *wakes up* uh... *stares at Sayuri* Juliet! my beloved Juliet! *runs up to sayuri and holds her hands* how long has it been since we have been apart?

Sayuri: eh?

Koji: *kicks Stein* get away from her!

Shadow: *stands defensively in front of Sayuri*

Stein: you fools! no one can keep me from my beloved Juliet-

**Me: *pulls bandana out of his head***

Stein: *unconscious*

**Me: who's next? *looks at watch* oh look at the time! well I guess that's it! don't forget to send us your truth or dares people! and suggestions for "Stick it to Stein" are open too! bye!**

**(P.S the Sonic crew are staying till the next show! so don't forget to include them!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul Eater and Digimon Frontier Crossover;**

**Anime Interviews and Truth or Dares!**

**Me: hello people missed me?**

SE crew: no.

DF crew: not a bit.

Midori: ...

Sayuri: ...

Audience: we did!

**Me: aww my faithful fans! lol now the declaimer;**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

SE and DF crew: thank Shinigami/God!

**Me: meanies! now a special treat for all of you! my good friend and co-host Jackie!**

**Jackie: Hi People!**

**Me: Jackie! *hugs in a friendly way* welcome to the show!**

**Jackie: MY PLEASURE! YAYAY!**

**Me: and to welcome Jackie to my show, a basket of homemade cookies! *hands basket to Jackie***

**Jackie: COOKIES! OMG! YAY! save the cookies! *Jackie takes the basket***

**Me: yay! now since it's Jackie's first time on the show; he'll get to torture you guys first!**

SE and DF crew: What?

**Me: Jackie, if you please...**

**Jackie: OMG! YAY! OKOKOK! Soooo you have to spend 3 days in a room full of COOKIES. and you can't eat any.**

**Me: who do you want to lock in the room? and oh yeah almost forgot! we have a new special guest crew today as well! introducing the Naruto Crew!**

**Jackie: YAY!**

*Naruto cast walks in, each takes a seat*

Naruto: Believe it! the one and only Naruto Uzumaki is here!

Sakura: NARUTO! *bows in apology* I'm so sorry! *punches Naruto in the back of the head*

Naruto: OW! that hurts Sakura!

Sasuke: ... Idiots...

Kiba: Hey peoples! how you doin' today?

Akamaru: ruff!

Kakashi: *reading his book* oh sorry I wasn't paying Attention.

Asuma: hello young people! glad to be here!

**Me: now to continue where we left off, Jackie who gets to be locked up in the room?**

**Jackie: JP! *pushes JP into the room, then ties him up***

JP: .cookies. *cries cause he can't reach them*

**Me: ahhh... I just love it when my most hated characters cry...**

Sayuri: you _are_ evil... *looks at Sasuke* nii-san? what the hell are you doing here?

Sasuke: I'm one of the special guest for the show...

Sayuri: *laughs nervously* oh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...

Sasuke: ... you're hiding something aren't you?

Sayuri: I'm not hiding anything! *Angela runs inside the room and hugs Sayuri*

Angela: Mommy!

Sasuke: Mommy? *twiches* you had a kid? since when? and who's the Father?

Angela: *looks at Sasuke curiously* who are you? and how do you know my Mommy? *looks at Koji*

Koji: uh-oh...

Angela: Daddy! *hugs Koji*

Sasuke and Asuma: Daddy?

Koji: I can explain!

**Me: later! oh fine I'll do it, Angela thinks Sayuri and Koji are her parents, she isn't really blood related to them! now shut up! Jackie, the rest of your dares please.**

**Jackie: OK! Koji has to eat chocolate for one hour, and Sayuri has to spend an hour with Moss, when he is tired!**

Koji: I hate chocolate, but it beats being locked in a room with Sayuri. *starts eating chocolate*

Sayuri: I love Kids!

**Me: Moss! come out please! *Moss comes out, looking really tired***

Moss: Ninsy, I'm tired.

**Me: I know Moss *pats him on the head*, now this is your new playmate for the day. *points at Sayuri* have fun!**

Moss: *walks over to Sayuri* Sayuri?

Sayuri: hello! it's nice to meet you!

Moss: *starts singing* _10 thousand fireflies..._

Sayuri: how cute!

*5 minutes later*

Moss: can we stay up until 3:01?

Sayuri: sure.

*10 seconds later*

Moss: can we stay up until 3:01?

Sayuri: I already said yes, sweetie.

Moss: can we stay up until 3:01?

Sayuri: I just said yes!

Moss: can we stay up until 3:01?

Sayuri: I said yes!

Koji: *throws up* ugh, I hate chocolate!

**Me: *hands Koji some mints* here you might need these.**

Koji: why? *eats mints*

**Me: cuz... *pulls Sayuri away from Moss for a bit, then pushes her towards Koji***

*lip contact*

Sayuri: *wide eyed, but kisses back*

Koji: *kisses back*

*30 minutes later*

Sayuri: *breaks the kiss* um...sorry... *walks towards Moss*

Koji: yeah...

Takuya: Koji and Sayuri sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Naruto: Koji kissed a girl and he liked it!

Koji: Shut it!

Sayuri: Naruto, Takuya, just wait till' the show is finished... YOU'RE BOTH DEAD MEAT!

Naruto and Takuya: Gulp!

Sasuke: I'm gonna kill that Koji later.

Asuma: HOW DARE HE STEAL MY LITTLE PRINCESS'S FIRST KISS? HE HAD NO RIGHT!

Kid: uh, that wasn't the first time they kissed...

Sayuri: Kiddo!

Asuma and Sasuke: WHAT? *glares at koji*

**Me: *Sigh* anyway, Jackie your next dare please!**

**Jackie: okay! now I dare all the Anime guys in this room to wear dresses!**

**Me: what a wonderful Idea! *evil grins* Girls!**

*Maka, Tsubaki, Chrona, Zoe, Sakura, Midori and Sayuri walk towards each of 'their' guys*

Maka: oh Soul~ *walks over to him*

Soul: shit! *runs away*

Maka: get back here! *chases after him*

Tsubaki: I'm sorry Black*Star! *puts the dress on him*

Black*Star: ha ha ha ha! it's quite alright Tsubaki! a man as great as me can take on any challenge! ha ha ha ha ha!

Tsubaki: I'm glad you are not upset with me. *smiles*

Black*Star: *blushes then looks away from his partner*

Zoe: oh Takuya~! *walks towards him*

Takuya: Yikes! *runs away*

Zoe: Hey! *runs after him*

Chrona: I-I-I'm so sorry for this Kid-kun... *puts the dress on Kid*

Kid: it's symmetrical! it's absolutely perfectly symmetrical! *starts laughing proudly*

Chrona: *sweat-drops*

Midori: sorry about this Koichi... *puts the dress on him*

Koichi: it's okay Midori-san, it IS a dare. and I know you didn't want to do it on purpose. *smiles*

Midori: *blushes*

Sayuri: *grins* oh Koji~ *walks towards him*

Koji: I'll only do it, on one condition.

Sayuri: condition?

Koji: I won't do it for nothing, *walks closer to her, faces only inches apart* I want this. *kisses her again*

Sayuri: *kisses back*

**Me: *blushes madly* ahhh! since when does Koji act like Ikuto?**

DF, SE, and Naruto crew: who is Ikuto?

**Me: a character from Shugo Chara, he is kinda well...**

Midori: perverted?

**Me: Exactly.**

Asuma and Sasuke: eh? *walks towards Koji and Sayuri angrily*

**Me: no you don't. *pushes a big red button on the wall* bye-bye!**

*a huge trap door opens from underneath Sasuke and Asuma*

Both: eh? *falls into the trap door*

**Me: okay now for Pinkie ad Blondie. *presses button***

Sakura: pinkie? *falls into a trap door* AHHH!

Naruto: Blondie? *falls into his own trap door* AHHHH!

Kakashi: *looks away from his book* huh? where did everybody go?

Kiba: *sweat-drops* you didn't notice at all?

Kakashi: nope.

Kiba: *sweat-drops*

**Me: wow, anyway; I have one last dare before the show is done.**

**Jackie: what's that?**

**Me: I dare Soul, Black*Star, Kid, and Shinigami-sama to dress up or cosplay as Amulet Heart, Spade, Clover, and Diamond.**

*after a few minutes of trying to dress the boys, it's done*

Soul: (as Amulet Heart): so uncool! *blushing*

Black*Star (as Amulet Spade): yahoo! I the great black*star is now the great Amulet Spade!

Audience: *sweat-drops*

Kid (as Amulet Clover): what kind of dress is this? it's so asymmetrical! not only that! but there's only one clip! I'm garbage! I don't deserve to live! I'm garbage! asymmetrical garbage! I should die! *breaks down*

Audience: *sweat-drops*

**Me: *sweat-drops***

**Jackie: *sweat-drops***

Shinigami-sama (as Amulet Diamond): *peace sign* Hello everyone~! Amulet Diamond here~!

Audience, SE crew, DF crew: *sweat-drops*

**Me: yeah, anyway. Kakashi-sensei, kiba-kun could you two give a shout out to my friend Kiai?**

Both: sure, Hey! Kiai! you rock girl!  
><strong><br>Me: thank you, well that's it folks. and for those who had dares and weren't seen in this chapter, I'm sorry I've been so busy with school! maybe next chappie. thank you for your support!**

Stein: please send your comments, dares, and questions. There done, where's my 50 bucks?

**Me: fine. *hands Stein his money***


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey people! missed me?**

Soul: no.

Maka: no way!

Kid: hell no!

Tsubaki: well...

Liz: no way...

Patty: you were gone? I didn't notice XD

Black*Star: I, the great Black*Star, thought you had died!

Koji: We were better off when you were gone.

Koichi: um...

Midori: ... glad you're back, I guess...

Sayuri: I missed you Hostess-chan! *smiles*

Audience: we missed you too! *claps*

Sonic Hey! I missed you too!

Amy: *death glares at Sonic and Hostess-chan*

Sonic: gulp...

Shadow: ... Why am I here again?

Knuckles: um...

Tails: Welcome back Hostess-chan!

Cream: Yeah, welcome back!

Blaze: ...

**Me: what's wrong Blaze? 'Cat got your tongue'? LOL**

Blaze: *glares at Hostess-chan*

**Me: *shivers* forget I ever said anything...**

Silver: *smiles* Welcome back!

**Me: awww! my loyal fans and friends! now before we begin, the declaimer!**

**Declaimer: I do NOT own anything that isn't mine.**

Audience: Awww!

SE crew: thank Shinigami!

**Me: meanies! now, to start off the show: a set of dares from: **

_**Dark14knight:**_

_**hmm...first i would like a volunteer to kick Black*star off Elfel tower.  
>second Kid has to dye his three white stripes black.<br>third stein has to errr... take of his screw and place it with a dynamite.  
>fourth soul has to light the dynamite.<br>fifth maka has to fight with shinigami-san by using maka-chop  
>sixth shinigami-san fight back with shinigami-chop.<br>well...thats all**_

_**oh and if Black*star jump off Elfel tower he has to do a triple flip before he hits the ground in 3 seconds**_

**Awesome! Now, let's begin!**

Shadow: can I be the one who pushes him off the tower?

Black*Star: alright strange talking creature! I, who is greater than God, must of course give the fans what they want. It's only fair!

Shadow: Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. *uses Chaos control to transport himself and Black*Star to the top of the Eiffel tower*

**Me: wait! we don't have a camera crew in Paris! Darn it. *sigh* Silver? you mind?**

Silver: can Blaze come with me?

Blaze: *blushes* oh Silver...

**Me: aww! Silver that is just so sweet!**

Silver: huh? what? I just wanted her to come with me so I don't get lost!

Blaze: -_-" oh Silver...

**Me: just how naive are you? ugh, never mind. Just hurry up before Shadow pushes him off! *hands Silver a video camera and a Chaos Emerald***

Silver: Chaos control! *he and Blaze are now in Paris, and made it just in time*

**Me: next up is Kid!**

Kid: No! I will not do it-

**Me: but it will make you more symmetrical!**

Kid: are you sure?

**Me: think about it! I mean they make you look asymmetrical now, imagine if you painted them black! You'll finally be symmetrical!**

Kid: I'll do it! *paints his stripes black* now let's see.. *looks in the mirror* I'm...finally...SYMMETRICAL!

Liz: whoa...

Patty: is that Kid-kun? he's not asymmetrical anymore! he he he he he he he he he!

Soul: he actually looks better.

Maka: yeah...

Chrona: K-Kid-kun...?

Kid: yes Chrona?

Chrona: y-y-you l-look r-really h-handsome...*blushes*

Kid: thank you... *blushes*

**Me: awwww! Kiddo X Chrona 4ever! **

Kid and Chrona: *blushes*

**Me: finally! another "Stick it to Stein" suggestion! mine doing the honor Sayuri?**

Sayuri: but isn't this dangerous?

**Me: so? just do it.**

Sayuri: o-okay...

Koji: you can't tell her what to do!

**Me: uh yes I can! she's my OC, I own her buddy!**

Koji: no you don't!

**Me: I do too, unless you did s**_**omething**_** to her...*stares suspiciously at Koji***

Koji: I did nothing of the sort! you dirty minded little girl!

**Me: I don't know what's going on in that perverted little mind of yours, but I sure didn't think the same thing you did.**

Koji: *blushes*

Sayuri: *takes out "Stein's" screw and replaces it with dynamite* there. I'm finish.

**Me: good girl! now for your reward! *pushes her and Koji into a small closet, then locks it*** **Enjoy!**

Koji: I'm gonna get you for this!

Sayuri: Koji...you're too close...

**Me: hehehehehehe...** **well Soul, light up the dynamite!**

Soul: you want me to blow up my teacher's head?

**Me: pretty much...**

Soul: eh, can't argue with reason! *lights up dynamite*

*The whole studio blows up, luckily Shadow and Silver were able to 'Chaos Control' everyone back to safety, all except "Stein"*

**Me: okay, before we go to Silver's video, the last two dares! Maka! Shinigami-sama! if you please!**

Maka: sorry about this Sir... Maka-CHOP! *Maka-chops Shinigami-sama*

Shinigami-sama: Gomen, Gomen, Maka-chan... SHINIGAMI-CHOP! *Shinigami-chops Maka*

*Note: they did it at the EXACT same time, so they are now both unconscious.*

**Me: now lastly, the video!**

*Sonic places the tape in DVD player*

_(In Paris, on top of the Eiffel Tower:)_

_Silver: okay, wait till' I say go, okay? 1...2...3-_

_Black*Star: I, the great Black*Star_, _will not take orders from a walking talking plant!_ _Yahoo! *standing ever so proudly and stupidly on the edge of the tower*_

_Shadow: neither will I.. *simply kicks Black*Star off the tower*_

_Blaze: *sweat-drops* eh..._

_Black*Star: *falling* YAHOO! *falls face first towards the ground*_

_Silver: is he dead?_

_Black*Star: *shows thumbs up* I, the great Black*Star- *a piano lands on him*_

_Silver: Shadow! that wasn't part of the dare!_

_Shadow: so?_

_Blaze: Idiot..._

_(End of video)_

**Me: *sweat-drops* well that was a waste of time...oh well, that's it for today people! thanks so much to Dark14knight for her dares! see you all next time!**


End file.
